TEKKEN: Final Mix
Plot Jin Kazama is given a chance by the Japanese underworld to enter the Iron Fist Tournament. When he refuses, his mother, Jun, is kidnapped, forcing him to participate. The same goes with Lars, except instead of threatening his mother (speculated to be long deceased), they threaten to turn Alisa against him (like Jin did in Tekken 6). So, dozens of boxers & Martial Artists are forced to participate by the Tekken Force & G Corporation alike, to fight against each other, just before fighting against Ogre. While there, Jin meets & falls in love with a young Chinese girl named Ling Xiaoyu, & vice versa. After Ogre is defeated, an ancient demonic wolf-like spirit posesses Jun Kazama, for its own reasons, therefore forcing Jin to fight her in order for her to regain her free will back. When she is defeated, Jun fades away, making Jin think she is dead. Enraged, he transforms into his demonic counterpart, & declares battle against Kazuya & Heihachi, who also thransform into their inner devils, to test his strength of the Mishima Bloodline. When they are defeated, Lee reveals that Jun was just sent back to Japan, yet she was knocked out & sent to the hospital while Ling Xiaoyu & Julia are watching over her while they wait for Jin to come back. In the end, Jin & Jun are reunited, & they go home, but moments before, Jin asks to see Xiaoyu again one day. Cast Official Characters *Johnathan Henry as Lars Alexandersson *Amandine Desprez as Alisa Boskonovitch *Brendon Huor as Jin Kazama/ Devil Jin *Mark Mushashi as Kazuya Mishima/ Devil Kazuya *Claudia Alan as Ling Xiaoyu *Summer Daniels as Nina Williams *Milla Jovovich as Anna Williams *Alex Vu as Marshall Law *Danny Chan Kwok Kwan as Forest Law *Chuck Norris as Paul Phoenix *Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong *Jet Li as Feng Wei *Orlando Bloom as Miguel Caballero Rojo *Tyra Banks as Christie Montiero *Johnny Depp as Sergei Dragunov *Ian Anthony Dale as Baek Doo San *Daren Nop as Hwoarang *Anthony Pho as Lee Chaolan/Violet *Nathan Jones as Craig Marduk *Rey Mysterioso as King *Darin Dewitt Henson as Raven *Lateef Crowder as Eddy Gordo *Kelly Overton as Julia Chang *Natalie Portman as Michelle Chang *Hwang Jang Lee as Heihachi Mishima *Samuel L. Jackson as Bruce Irving *Gary Daniels as Bryan Fury *Penelope Cruz as Zafina *Reuben Langdon as Steve Fox *Greg Baker as Bob Richards *Adelaide Clemens as Leo Kliesen *Lucy Liu as Jun Kazama/Unknown *John Elsinger as Sebastian *Michelle Monique as Lili de Rochefort *Kofi Kingston as Armor King *John Cena as Jack-X Intended yet uncast Characters *Asuka Kazama *Yoshimitsu Manji *Roger the Kangaroo *Roger's Wife (who is also a kangaroo) *Roger Junior the Kangaroo *Alex (he is a dinosaur, as big as a Kangaroo) *Kuma (a bear) *Panda *Wang Jinrei *Jinpachi Mishima *Kunimitsu Manji *Mokujin *Tetsujin *Miharu Hirano *Tiger Jackson *Ganryu *Ogre/True Ogre *Doctor Geppeto Boskonovitch *Prototype Jack Gallery Raven (live action).png|Raven Leo (Live Action).png|Leo Kliesen Lei Wulong (live action).png|Lei Wulong Kazuya (Live Action).png|Kazuya Mishima Devil Jin (live action).png|Devil Jin Hwoarang Live action.png|Hwaorang Jun Kazama Live Action.png|Jun Kazama Jin Kazama Live Action.png|Jin Kazama